


Anger

by Xarbot98



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarbot98/pseuds/Xarbot98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if after 1x16 <br/>Ressler's angry. So he phones someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

Anger. The white hot, all-encompassing fury made his veins burn and his teeth grind. There was nothing but anger and hate. He wanted to burn the city to the ground, to smash glass and spill blood. Hear someone else scream.

They didn’t –couldn’t – understand. They’d never watched the love of their life bleed out in their arms. The only one in the world that truly mattered, the one he’d failed to protect. First his friends gone and then Audrey.

Just to find out that he was the reason behind it all. His greed and mercilessness had caused the lives around him to come crumbling down. Donald had still been burning white hot as he’d disembowelled himself. Hadn’t had the restraint to look back and leave it as a look. Even Mako’s head hadn’t quelled his rage, merely anchored him enough to think.

He needed to do something. Soon. Or he’d explode. Donald snatched up his phone and dialled.

“Ressler?” Came Lizzie’s unsure voice on the other end.

“I need to speak with Red” he growled, not waiting for a reply before hanging up. A few minutes later and his phone was ringing.

“Ressler.”

“Ah! Donald. What can I do for you?”

“I’m going to hurt someone. Point me in the right direction.”

“Dembe’s on his way to you as we speak.”

 

Two hours later and Ressler was washing his hands of blood in a warehouse kitchen sink.

“I’m awfully glad I didn’t need them alive. You too, though I doubt they’d have filed an official complaint.”

“Thanks.”

“Not at all, Donald. If anything, the pleasure’s all mine. I’m glad I could borrow you. While Dembe’s a wonderful bodyguard and perfectly capable of taking human life he’s reluctant to participate in torture unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“I can assume you won’t tell Lizzie?” Ressler sighed, leaning against a moss covered wall. The fury hadn’t abated, but had receded slightly and was more controllable. His hands were no longer shaking.

Reddington regarded him silently, brows furrowed. “Listen carefully as I’m only going to say this once, but I fear I may have misjudged you, Donald. You’re not as bone-crushingly dull as I first perceived.”

Now it was Resslers turn to frown. After staring for a few seconds he bit his lip and shook his head, seemingly pulling himself from his reverie. “Yeah, well, if you need someone to get their hands dirty, I don’t think I’m a boy scout any more. “He huffed a laugh and a half-hearted smile, but his eyes were serious.

In response Reddington examined him before smiling. “My friend, I think I’ll find a lot more uses for you.”


End file.
